


A Dessert of Dreams

by compass96



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Female Anti-Hero, Female Protagonist, Gen, M/M, Magic, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2018, Original Fiction, POV Original Female Character, Politics, Royalty, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compass96/pseuds/compass96
Summary: When she was a child, Choice experienced what she considered to be true freedom but now that she has grown up, there are a lot of rules and responsibilities she has to submit to. She despises hiding her dreams, desires and personality. She is one of the children of the King so why can't she sit on the throne.See Choice as she meets different people and species on her journey to reach the top. But can she achieve her dream? Can she change the mind of a nation and ascend where no one wants her to go? What will Choice do to reach the top? Just remember Choice is not always a good person.





	1. Prologue One: An Initiation And An Attack

It was snowing in the capital of Legume. As the snowflakes trickled down, the sound of children laughing and playing could be heard all around the capital. In this joyous atmosphere, there was a place that was markedly silent. 

A courtyard with beautiful ornaments should have beautiful people smiling and laughing. However, this courtyard was not an ordinary one. It was the playground of the children of the current King of Legume. Usually, it would be full of laughing, happy children while their mothers sat sometimes at the side looking at the other women with barely concealed disdain.

This would usually be the case but today was not an ordinary day. On this cold, snowing day was the ninth birthday of Cedric Legume, first son of King Frank Legume. This was the day he would be officially retired from childhood and officially become the primary heir of the Kingdom.

Cedric stood in the center of this yard, extensively decorated for his coronation in front of his father who he had only seen three times before in his life. His father looked at him for a few moments before touching him with the ceremonial sword and naming him heir. Later on he would appear in front of the entire court after which he would be sent to a school which would teach him military and governmental matters. He would be remade the perfect heir.

To the side of this event was a young girl of seven years. Her name was Choice and she was the only female child the King had. She had dark hair and dark skin, the darkest of all four children of the king. She looked enviously at Cedric.

“Mama,” she whispered to the dark skinned woman next to her. “When it’s my turn please use silver decorations. I don’t like gold.”

“Choice,” her mother, Queen Sera, replied hesitantly with a strained smile, “I don’t think that’s going to be possible.”

“Why not? Gold decorations look weird. Silver is better. I don’t know why people think gold is better.”

“Darling, gold is considered to be worth more.” Her mother tried to explain the real reason why she had said it was impossible but looking at her daughter’s face she changed her response. “However, I’ll speak to your father about silver.”

“Okay mum,” Choice said, smiling. She felt there was something wrong with what had just happened but she got distracted thinking about the decorations she would have when it was time to be appointed one of the official heirs.

* * *

 

After the coronation, Choice left the palace with her mother accompanied by her bodyguards and some maids. She was a bit sad that her brother was not going to be in the palace anymore but since he’d turned ten, he had stopped playing with her and Seph, her younger brother. Seph’s mother wasn’t hers. He was the child of the second wife, Abigail. To be frank, Seph had stopped playing with her as much as before and Choice didn’t know why. She had wanted to play with Seph after the coronation but his mother had called him to stay with Cedric. So now, she was going to go to Duke Claremont’s house to play with his children.

On the way there, Choice looked out the Kariot to see the children of the capital playing in the snow and throwing ball at one another. She turned to her mother.

“Mama, can I go play in the snow with the others?”

“No,” came the tired reply, “It’s dangerous for you out there. Also it’s cold out there and warm in here. Don’t you want to be with your mum? Don’t talk about going out again”

“Okay mama but…” Choice was replying when suddenly a voice came from above the Kariot.

“Aww, she’s so cute. Why don’t you let her go outside? She really wants to.” Immediately, Sera was on alert.

“Who is that. Guards! There is an intruder here.”

“Oh come on.  _ Royals,  _ you are all just no fun.” Saying that, a blade cut through the roof and a face popped through. Choice looked up the face stunned at the events happening.

“Ah there you are,” the intruder said after seeing her and then smiled. The smile was not a nice one. Choice immediately knew that this person was dangerous. 

“Mama,” she cried, frightened.

“It’s okay sweetheart. It’s going to be fine.”

“Oh no,” the intruder interrupted still grinning without abandon, “For you dear child, it’s not going to be fine.” Then he leaped into the Kariot.

‘ _ What the hell are those guards doing? _ ’, the Queen thought. 

“If you are wondering about the guards, dear Queen, you really shouldn’t. Worry about yourself first.”

“Oh I am.”

By this time, the Kariot had already stopped. It seemed someone had managed to tamper with the runes that enabled it to move without assistance. Choice could hear the clashing of steel against steel. Outside it seemed was not any better. 

Inside the Kariot, the Queen revealed a long staff that appeared from out of nowhere. 

“Ah ha. I had heard about you. Sera, the long lived who gave up a life of fame and independence to become a queen of another kingdom. How pitiable.”

“It’s called caring for my nation. I suspect you have no idea what that means. You guys are too bold, causing trouble in the capital of a nation. You deserve punishment.”

“Punishment? Hahaha. You queen are hilarious. Well then. Come. Show me the punishment I deserve.”

“With pleasure,” Sera replied and used her staff to smack him. The intruder blocked and grinned. ‘Pathetic,’ he mouthed. Did she think that that ordinary strike would be enough to block him. He thrust his sword at her but Sera used her staff to redirect his thrust to the roof. As she tried to use the other side of the staff to strike him, he moved back quickly dragging the sword to the roof.

He removed the sword and smirked at her. That was much better. However, in the end he would win and fulfil his purpose. There really was no other outcome to this. Still that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to put up a fight.

Choice watched in surprise as her mother moved the metal staff as if it was another limb. She blocked the thrust of the intruder and replied with a swipe of her own.

A dodge, a swipe, a smack, a parry. Even though Sera’s weapon gave her the advantage of distance, she wasn’t able to prevent the intruder from coming closer to her.

‘ _ I’ve gotten rusty. Also,’ _ she half turned to look at Choice at the same time using her staff to block of the slash, ‘ _ I can’t stay here long. This Kariot is too crowded.’ _

Having made a decision, Sera prepared to use her staff to smash open one of the metal walls of the Kariot.

“Choice, when I tell you to run just run and keep on running. Okay?”

“Mama?”

“Just do what I tell you. Okay?!”

“Yes Mama.”

“Hm. Are the  _ royals  _ planning something? There are always plans upon plans with you guys.”

Sera ignored him and gathered up her energy. She was never good at doing this and was definitely nothing close to using it like the mages. However, it was enough for a brief explosion.

The intruder immediately noticed the build up of aura but he was too late. Sera didn’t need to move to hit a wall with her weapon so she was faster than the assassin. Bang. There was a flash of light and a deafening sound then the wall crumbled.

“Run,” She shouted. At this, Choice immediately jumped down from the vehicle and started running at full speed. Due to this, the assassin was able to land a hit on Sera. While it wasn’t immediately damaging, it wasn’t negligible. It was a gaping cut on her upper arm which was bleeding copious amounts of blood. Sera knew she didn’t have time to wrap it so she used her aura as a makeshift bandage. ' _ I have to finish this quickly.’  _ The intruder tried to chase after Choice but Sera used her staff to hit him on the stomach and send him flying. ‘ _ That should hurt.’ _

“I’m your opponent. Where’d you think you are going.”

“Ah. I’m sorry. I’ll pay more attention to you. And then I’ll go after you daughter.”

“Talk after you get past me.”

Choice ran as fast as she could. Just as her mother told her. She ran even when she saw people up ahead fighting. Even when she saw the bodies of her guards falling down. Of Linz who’d given her a sweet the day before. Of Tina, one of her favourite carers who was always ready to tell her a tale before bed. So many people fell beside her. But Choice didn’t stop.

Choice had no idea where she was going except that it was away. Away from her mother. Away from the chaos and the bodies and the dead friends. And the knowledge that somehow this was her fault. Sometime during this fleeing, her sandals and clothes got stained with blood. The capital was a river of blood as if the heavens had decided to send plasma to fertilise their crops instead of water. 

There was a reasons while magicians were feared wherever they went. Their mystical abilities could and often did cause chaos but there hadn’t been an incident in many years and people had begun to forget how horrific it could be when magic was unleashed maliciously. After that day, the kingdom of Legume would never forget again.

So Choice ran ignoring all the fallen bodies and dead people littered on the ground. She kept on running because she knew she wasn’t safe. She could hear people running after her. Choice ran as fast as she could but she knew that sooner or later. Still she didn’t know what else to do but what her mother said. Slowly her pursuers closed in on her and one almost grabbed her. It was a matter of time before she got caught and then everything would have been for nothing.

Suddenly, someone jumped in front of her. Choice stumbled and fell down after almost hitting this person. She looked up and saw a masked person dressed in dark blue with a rope circling their shoulder. Choice wanted to back away from this person but remembered that there were people chasing her. Then, she started to cry. She cried for her mother and for Tina and for all the dead people and for herself because she had run fast, real fast and she still was going to get caught.

“Ugh, I hate crying kids,” The masked person muttered. “Kid, stop crying. It’s going to be okay.” Perhaps this person was trying to be kind but it didn’t stop Choice from crying. When Choice cried it was like a faucet that had being plugged up for too long and had finally being allowed to flow. It was not okay. It wasn’t going to be okay because her mother had told her to run and she had run but she was still caught and not her mama was going to die.

“Agh. Okay I’ll deal with the pests approaching first. I better get paid well for this.”

Choice would never forget what happened next for the rest of her life. The figure carried her and put her in a container next to them. “Don’t come out until I finish cleaning up.”

This figure turned to the four people approaching and looked imperiously at them.

“Three people against one child is definitely unfair, don’t you think?”

“We have no quarrel with you. Just give us the child and save yourself a lot of trouble,” a muscular tall man yelled.

“I don’t think so. I don’t like doing what other people tell me to do. In fact not only will I not give you the child. I’ll also defeat you guys and you’ll tell me why you have the courage to make trouble in a capital city. So you should probably just give up before I take action”

“You. You think you can actually prevent our mission. We were just being polite. We aren’t asking you. We are telling.” Saying this the four people began to approach Choice and this mysterious fellow that had decided to protect her. 

“Hah,” the fellow sighed, “Some people just don’t know how to respond to other people good natured request.” After saying this, the stranger uncrossed both hands and whispered something. 

Choice shivered after this and felt cold. It seemed that something had happened that she couldn’t explain. 

The attackers laughed at this action. “You want to bluff being a mage,” a woman said, “There are no mages in this rural kingdom.”

And then everyone felt it. Wind. A very heavy wind that had definitely  _ not being there before.  _ The stranger inclined their head and smirked then thrust their hand out.

“Shit,” screamed the aforementioned woman, “That’s magic. Scatter.” All the members of the group moved out of the path of the wind that the figure had just thrown at them and immediately switched their weapons. From this it was obvious that they knew how to fight magic users.

“So you have magic,” the woman continued conversationally. “But you’re not the first one one of those we’ve fought.” Immediately after she’d finished speaking dozens of arrows came from another one of her teammates. It seemed his weapon allowed him to shoot many arrows at the same time. 

Choice flinched but the image of the figure being skewered by the arrows did not happen as expected. Instead, they’d caught all the arrows in the air with a smile and then returned the arrows back to sender. The attackers watched stunned at this event apart from one of them who jumped in front of the arrows with a sizeable shield. She was able to block most of the arrows but got hit with some of them and hissed in pain.

The woman who had been speaking earlier looked at her teammate and knew she wouldn’t be of help anymore. She looked at the person who had caused the injury and shook. That was a mage only mages could control elements that easily. They needed to leave immediately. None of them was a match for a mage. She looked at the burly man who nodded and threw a herb on the ground.

Instantly smoke filled the air and Choice heard the sound of feet moving quickly. It seemed that they were running away. Choice felt relieved that it was over although her protector didn’t feel the same way.

“Oh hell no. I didn’t come all the way and waste mana all for nothing.” Saying this, they waved their hands and cleared the smoke. Choice could see the four attackers running as fast as they could. When they noticed that the smoke has been cleared, they started throwing projectiles backwards to prevent the figure from catching up with them. It was all for naught though as the figure deflected all the projectiles to the side. 

One of them however, ended up piercing Choice’s cheek and she screamed in agony. Choice had never really being hurt at all as she was the King’s only daughter and thus presumed to be his favourite so everyone in her life had being very careful and gentle with her. The figure turned and held her arms looking  at her with worry. T

“Shit. Okay no time for games.” They said and gesturing with one hand, used the wind to bring back the people who had tried to escape. However, they were distracted with dealing with the knife in her face and so couldn't deal with all of them. The burly man and the talking woman were able to escape. The figure clearly wanted to rise up and catch them but had to settle for getting two of them as they were dealing with her. 

“Hang on Choice, help is on the way,” the figure said and removed her mask. Green eyes. Dark hair. Clearly a woman by the shape of the face. “Look at me,” she said, “ It’s going to be fine okay. It’s going to be fine.”

“I’m feeling sleepy,” Choice said and her eyes began to close. As her eyes began to droop, she saw her mother running to her. She had a lot of injuries but she was alive.  _ Ah mama is okay. She’s okay.  _ As she drifted off she saw green eyes and heard a voice telling her to stay awake. She felt really sleepy though and dropped off.


	2. Prologue Two: Married Couple Squabbles

_‘It feels hot,’_ was the first thought that Choice had when she woke up and it really was very hot. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and sat up. As she did, a circular thing wrapped in a towel fell down from her forehead. She looked at it for a second and touched it. _So that’s why it was hot._ She picked it up and set it to the side of her bed. Wait bed. The last thing she remember was _green eyes._ Choice looked around and recognised her room in the palace.

Choice wasn’t able to be confused for long. An attendant came into the room and look at her for a few seconds before she actually realised that the princess was up and about.

“She’s awake,” the maid shouted to someone behind her. As she said so, the sound of running feet could be heard and in came her mother and her five year old younger brother Cero.

Her mother looked extremely tired and still had many marks from her fight with the assassin. Someday she’d get the full story of how she won her fight but it wouldn't be that day.

“My darling, are you alright,” Sera said lovingly embracing her. Her younger brother didn’t really understand what was going on but he held her hand.

“Sis, the pain is going away. Shoo.”

“I’m fine Cero.” Even though she said this, her eyes began to well up and tears fell from her eyes. “Mama, I was so scared. I ran and ran but I still got caught.”

“It’s okay my darling. It’s okay. You’re safe now. And I’ll make sure it remains that way.” Sera comforted her daughter as she cried and made a note to herself to confront this issue later on. But for now, she’d be with her daughter on.

Later on, when Choice stopped crying, she asked her mother, “Mama who was that masked woman with green eyes who helped me?”

“What masked woman,” her mother replied smiling a strained smile, “I didn’t see any masked person when I came to you.”

“But…”

“My dear Choice. I know you’re shocked but you really shouldn’t say things that aren’t true. You definitely shouldn’t speak about them. People don’t like little girls that talk too much.”

Ah there was her mother. She would be very nice and then she would be very off with her and sometimes even annoyed with her for nothing. Choice knew that she remembered correctly. There was no way she would forget green eyes and olive skin. But she knew that her mother wanted her to stop talking about it.

“Sorry Mama, I must have mixed things up.” She bent her head and lifted her eyes to look pleadingly at her mother.

“It’s alright my dear, you are just recovering. I know this won’t happen when you are better.” Saying this she held Choice to her bosom and stroked her hair.

“Take Cero back to his nanny,” the Queen said to one of the attendants behind her. The attendant took Cero away.

“Bye Cero. See you later.”

“Now Choice, are you hungry. I’ve brought breakfast from the kitchen. You need to get your strength up.”

* * *

 

Later on after Choice had gone back to sleep tired from the interaction with her mother, Sera got up from the bed and smoothed the bed covering over Choice.

“Sleep tight my dear. Mummy’s going to take care of everything.”

She had to find her husband and ask him why the hell her only daughter - their only daughter - got attacked in the capital of the kingdom a few metres from the palace and there was no extra support apart from the guards, although they were many, who came with them on their trip to the Kariot.

Finding Frank was tricky, he was never where he needed to be which was his chamber areas. Instead, he was always outside the palace fucking someone sometimes in disguise and sometimes not. She knew being in the palace was a drain and a bore but she beared with it why couldn’t Frank do the same.

However, this time she had an inkling that he would be in the council chambers. He was always there every time a huge event happened. And though he might not favour her daughter as much as many people thought, she was still his only daughter. Apart from that, this had happened in the capital. Even if he hadn’t cared about what happened with Choice, he had to consider an attack on the capital as a serious incident.

When Sera entered the council areas, she saw her conversation with someone else. As she beelined to them, she heard snippets of their conversation. Something about prophecy and catastrophe. Now what could this be about. Sera slowed down her footsteps and approached quietly to hear what they were talking about without alerting them.

However, it seemed that the man conversing with her ‘husband’ was very aware because almost as soon as she tried to approach them, he stopped talking and turned to look at her. He smiled sheepishly and turned back to the king.

“Looks like you have important business. May I come back later?”

“Of course Tomas. We will resume this discussion later today.” Tomas. She made sure to remember that name for future research. Who knows. Maybe he would be important in the future after all, he was able to notice her approach which while not rare was not common either. She noted his facial features. Black hair, brown eyes. Square face. Not very handsome. Not Frank’s type then. Though to be frank (hilarious), she wasn’t very certain about Frank’s type (very very hilarious joke) after she find out about his affair with a woman two decades older.

Sera watched Tomas as he walked past her and turned back to look at Frank. She didn’t feel guilty about trying to eavesdrop on his conversation and did not pretend to be. She did not apologise. She just stood there watching for his reaction. Marriage to Frank was fucking exhausting sometimes. Everything seemed to be part of a game they were playing of who could make the other more miserable. She would never say it to him even though they both knew but she was losing. Not because of him or feelings for him. Whatever was there burnt out years ago. But because of the fact that her freedom was constrained. That she had to watch what she did because of her reputation and image as the ‘Queen’. She missed being the Undying liked a spear to the heart.

Frank looked at her standing silently and then chuckled. Sera breathed in in relief. Things seemed to be going well. How rare. He walked to the side of his assigned seat. Sera wrinkled her nose. Tobacco. This was what marriage to Frank provided both countries. An exchange of tobacco with vegetation.

“You know that’s bad for your health,” Sera said calmly.

“My darling Sera. In times of crisis we all have our preferences.” Leaning against a wall, he expertly inserted some tobacco into a pipe and effortlessly blew out a smoke ring. Sera was slightly envious. She couldn’t do that. “Are you too afraid to have a taste, my darling.”

Sera took the offered pipe from him. By the heavens, this was still as good as she remembered. She stopped smoking though after becoming queen. Apparently, it was ‘unbecoming’ for the Queen to have such a dirty habit but it seemed to not be unbecoming for Kings. After a few puffs, she returned the pipe at Frank who smirked at her knowingly.

Sera took in a deep breath. Then…

“I want to talk.”

“I know.”

“Did you know?”

“About what,” replied the King blowing out another smoke ring. This annoyed Sera. She was certain that he was aware of what she spoke and was irritated that he would pretend to be unaware of what she was talking about.

“If you mean about the ambush of you Kariot,” he continued looking amusedly at her, “Then yes, I knew.”

“Beforehand?” She wanted him to say no. That he hadn’t sent her and her daughter out knowing that they would be attacked but he didn’t respond. They both knew that was the case. Not for the first time, Sera nee Seychelles was reminded of how much she despised Frank Legume.

“I must say that I underestimated how bold they would be to attack you a few metres from the palace as well as they amount of firepower they would bring.” He refilled the tobacco in his pipe.

“Hah,” the Queen replied exasperated, her calmness rapidly evaporating. “You underestimated! My, one would think you were a regular modern day seer. Did you see them attack me, attack my daughter in an abandoned desert with limited weapons?”

A pause. Frank raised an eyebrow and deliberately tapped his finger against the pipe.

“You should have told me.” Sera breathed in. Forcing herself to calm down. Angry gets shit done. But not all the time. Frank was always dismissive of angry people. Did he think that just because his anger and rage was better hidden that he was better than her. Ugh, she hated this game. She missed the forwardness of her life before her marriage. “I would have been better prepared.”

“It’s because you would have been better prepared that I didn’t tell you. Wanted to know exactly who dared to plot against me.”

“Against you?”

“Yes,” he breathed. He straightened up from the wall and walked up to her. Looking into her eyes and cupping her cheek, he continued, “Against me. Everyone knows that you and my daughter belong to me.” But by the stars, Frank was gorgeous and he knew it. Those lips, the shorn red hair and smooth skin. The quiet confidence cloaking him made him more enticing. Made you want to see what lay underneath that. To want to be in his confidence and know his vulnerabilities. That had been what had attracted her. But then you got to know him and then you realised that underneath all of that was nothing. There was a gaping void where a human should be.

It didn’t used to be like that. He used to be vibrant and funny but for most of their sixteen years of marriage, he had been the person she saw before her. To the extent that she felt that the person she thought she used to be was a mirage. But this situation was okay. She too had changed.

Sera stepped back. “I’m not yours.”

“Maybe. Not yet.” He chuckled, “But she is. And everyone thinks you two are. Don’t be too angry everything is fine now. Besides didn’t you take care of everything. The Undying is still living. And I got my prisoners. I bet that’s the work of Tosin.”

“The people you have now are foot soldiers, nothing more. The others who would have more information escaped. Also, I have no idea what you are talking about. I haven’t seen Tosin in over sixteen years.” She smiled at him. He wasn’t the only one allowed to have secrets.

“Okay, if you say so. Also, wasn’t it you that told me that all information is important. Foot soldiers or not let me worry about that. You should go back to Choice. She might wake up in the middle of the night scared and looking for her mummy.”

“Aren’t you coming to see her? She’s your daughter. If you want to claim her as yours, you should put in the requisite amount of effort.”

The King put down his pipe. “Choice, huh. She looks very much like you and very much...like me.” Sera looked at him calmly, waiting for him to get to the  point. “I’ll see her later tomorrow. By that time, she’d have stopped crying. You know I hate seeing crying women. So chop chop. Get to it and comfort our daughter.”

“Frank,” Sera said very clearly and calmly. She wanted him to remember what she was going to say next. “If you ever use me or my children as bait again, I will make sure that the Legume Kingdom becomes known on an international level. As a cautionary tale.” She smiled devilishly. “Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted, Frank. For Legume to be known. ” Frank’s face slightly paled. He knew Sera was very serious about what she had just said. He held the upper hand in this relationship but he knew not to push Sera too much.

“Enjoy your son’s coronation ceremony. He sure is getting older and you...are doing the same. I’m sure you are looking forward to the day your child sits on the throne.”

Certain now that he had gotten the message, Sera turned around to leave. She knew she wouldn’t get anything else from Frank today. She’d have to do her individual research but that was okay. She was already used to getting information people didn’t want her to know.

“By the way Sera,” Frank called, “I’ve decided to send Choice to the countryside to live with my sister. For her protection, you know. Also, she’s old enough to stop playing childish games and start learning how to be a woman. You know I love you my darling but there is something to be said for a woman growing up the traditional way.”

Sera whirled around in indignation. “Your sister! Your sister is…”

“A very respectable, well bred and proper woman. _My_ daughter would definitely benefit from learning from someone who was brought up in such a genteel and cultured manner. Moon knows, I don’t want her to have difficulty making friends with other women due to a boorish behaviour.” _Your sister is a monster and I don’t want her anywhere near my daughter._ Sera could however feel the futility of trying to argue with Frank on this. Still she would try.

“But she can get all of that. Here. At the royal court.”

“True. But as you reminded me, my oldest son is having a coronation. I wouldn’t want my daughter to feel isolated here as everyone would be focusing on her coronated brothers.”

“Bullshit, you’re just going to send Cedric to a boarding school anyway and then to the military. Also, Choice wants to have a coronation as well so if she gets one she won’t feel isolated.”

“A coronation! For a woman. Hah. I wonder what you’ve put in her head. There’s never being a woman on the Legume throne. This is why I need to send her to my sister so that she learns the values of her society. I need to separate her from you. To stop her from being spoilt by you. If I leave her here, you’ll raise her the wrong way and she won’t know how to function or be a proper woman.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You know what I mean. Besides,” saying this, he looked slyly at her, “She’ll be safe there. After all, Legume doesn’t need to be known that quickly. We have time as I get older to get known.” Sera looked at him wide eyed. _This_ was the reason that he was separating her from her daughter? This was it?

“You want to play the game but only when you want to. Whenever you lose, you always remember you are the King and slap me right down to earth don’t you.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, my lovely wife. But Choice will go to my sister’s. That is final. I’ll leave you now to get used to it and to think about how you will tell her. But know this. In three months, she will be living with my sister, where she will learn courtesy, politeness and how to be a woman at court and in wider society. This is an order and a decree.”

As she trembled, Frank kissed her on the cheek then picked up his pipe. She didn’t move until she heard his footsteps walk past her and then heard the doors to the council chambers slam shut. Only after a few moments, when she was certain that no one else was there with her did she break down in tears. _Frank, you bastard. I’ll definitely kill you one day._


	3. Prologue Three: Goodbye, To Your New Life

It took three days before Sera was ready to return to speak with Frank. She had already determined that she really couldn’t do anything to prevent Frank from sending Choice to his horribly traditional sister. However, if Frank was going to prevent her from raising her daughter, he’d better pay something on his end.

This was why she walked briskly into his study at two in the morning. It only took her twenty minutes to do so. Sometimes she fantasised about putting a bell around his neck so that she would know wherever he went. Frank could be surprisingly sneaky when he wanted to be.

“Frank we need to talk further about our discussion three days ago,” she spoke loudly as she entered his study. There was a shuffling noise and she looked amusedly as Abigail tried to rearrange her clothes to prevent her chest from being seen. Abigail. 

Sera snorted at the sight before her. Abigail sitting on their king’s lap bare chested and trying to button up her top. It wasn’t that difficult. She had tiny tits. She knew that it was very stereotypical of the first wife to despise the second wife but she disliked her. Even though she no longer had any feelings for Frank, she still found it humiliating to be replaced with a younger prettier woman. A fair skinned woman from his kingdom who seemed to have never held a weapon or damaged her skin before. Particularly when this woman had a child- a male heir to be exact- before she did. 

After looking at Abigail for a few moments, Sera looked at the king expectantly. She was here to conduct a private conversation and didn’t see any need for outsiders to be involved.

“What. You don’t want Abigail to be here? But she’s completely trustworthy.” Ugh. He smelled of alcohol. Another thing that was denied to her.

“I’m serious, Frank.”

“Alright, alright. Abigail. I would like you to go back to your room and wait for me. Wear that outfit. You know the one.” Abigail stood up from his lap smiling seductively.

“Of course,” she said with honey in her mouth. “Whenever you are ready, I’ll be there.” She walked with a sway in her hips, her brown locks floating behind here. A promise of youth and fertility. Sera grabbed her hand as she was about to walk past her.

“If you eavesdrop, I’ll make sure to scar that beautiful skin you’re so proud of,” she whispered, “So be on your way and go make your bed.”

“Of course I won’t eavesdrop,” Abigail replied smiling, “After all, the King ordered me to leave and I always obey my husbands commands. Maybe that’s why I’ve been blessed with the first offspring.” Abigail turned back to smile at the King and then shook Sera’s arm off. Then she left the room and closed the door behind her. Gently.

‘ _ Ugh. I swear she must have been trained as a comfort woman.’  _ Sera shook her head and refocused on her husband. She was going to be very blunt.

“I want Choice to have a coronation. With silver decorations.” Frank sat up quite startled.

“Yes, if you want me to accept your decree without making a fuss. She will be coronated. Of course she won’t be King but I want her to at least get one of her dreams before the world crushes her and makes her realise her ‘place’. If coronation bothers you too much, think of it as an initiation. An official initiation into being a member of the Royal Family.”

Choice woke up from a dream she couldn’t remember but knew to be a bad dream. With a hint of sleep in her eyes, she couldn’t recognise the royal chambers and thought she had been caught by the people chasing her.  _ I have to run.  _ However, she blinked and remembered where she was. A breath in. She was relieved. She was safe.

Choice got up from her bed and pushed open her doors. Oddly, there was no one in the halls of the palace. She kept on walking but saw no one. Now she knew that there was something off. There was always someone in the halls of the palace.

“Now what do we have here,” an unfamiliar voice called out and instantly Choice started running. It wasn’t as if Choice knew all the voices of the people that worked in the palace but everything was strange and all of a sudden there was a strange voice. Choice didn’t even think to turn back and ask who was there. All she knew was that she had to run and deal with it later.

“You’re running? How rare,” the voice said amusedly still close to her then in a dark voice, “How rude. Didn’t anyone teach you to question things first? Come back here.” Choice ignored the voice and kept on running. She knew that if something seemed dangerous, it was better to run first and ask questions later when you were safe. 

“Don’t run from me. I have snacks. Children like snacks. Don’t you like sweet things.” Choice ignored whatever the voice was saying and kept on running. The Royal Palace was too big and had too many routes.

“Oh fine. Enough of playing with my food. It’s been a long time since I last consumed royal brood. Come back here” Choice kept on trying to run but felt a force pulling her backwards. As the force pulled her backwards, she rose up in the air. Above the palace. Above the capital. She went passed the clouds and kept on screaming.

She knew that she would get eaten soon but she didn’t want to get eaten. She had done nothing wrong. She didn’t want to die. She didn’t want to die. She didn’t want to die. She wanted to wake up in her own room and see her mama. Choice kept on screaming-

-and woke up in her bed.

She gasped and sat up from her bed. She moved as if to open the door but paused a few steps away. What if she opened the door and that thing came back. What if it came back to eat her.

It was in this confusion that Sera found her when she came into her room. She looked at her daughter who looked very scared and then looked at the door she had just opened. Was there a frightening picture on the door. She didn’t find anything, it looked extremely normal.

“Had a bad dream darling?”

“Mama,” Choice cried, leaping into her mother’s arms, “I was so scared. The voice was going to eat me.” Sera could not really understand what her daughter was talking about in between the tears but she understood that Choice had had a nightmare.

“Don’t worry my dear. It was just a bad dream, nothing more. Nothing would dare to eat you. You’re such a lovely and beautiful princess.” She was lying. Choice was definitely not beautiful. Her mother was beautiful, her step mother was beautiful and so were her brothers. And her father. Choice seemed to be the only member of her family that was ordinary. But she was a child and her mother had told her she was beautiful and so she believed she was. 

“Really, nothing is going to eat me.”

“Of course. Your mum won’t let them.”

“Really, you’ll beat them like you’ll beat that man.” 

“Of course,” the Undying gave a forced smile. She hadn’t really beaten the intruder. She was rusty and he had escaped. Not before giving her a particularly bad injury. She had made sure no one, not even her husband knew that it would be very difficult for her to use her staff as well as she could for the next few years. And by the time she recovered, it would be too late. She was forty one now. How old would she be by the time she recovered. In her late forties? Would she still be able to fight like she did in her prime. No. she had to get used to the fact that fighting was a young person's game.

But Choice didn’t need to know that. Choice needed to feel that her mother was invincible so she would be for her. Sera put Choice down and knelt next to her.

“Mama has got a surprise for you. Guess what it is.”

“Did you buy me a toy. Like like the doll they made in Cen- twoo-lum.”

“It’s Centrum. And not that my darling. Something you really really want.”

“To have more friends?”

“Not that either. Okay I’ll tell you. I’ve managed to let you have a coronation.” Choice looked at her in confusion. “Don’t you like that darling?”

“I was going to get that anyway. Did you get anything else.”

“Anyway? Do you know…”

“Does it have silver decorations?”

“Silver decorations?” Sera looked at her daughter in exasperation, shook her head and then smiled. She hoped her daughter remained like this not doubting that she would be treated differently from her brothers. But that would never happen. The smile on her face became sad as she thought about Choice’s future. 

“Yes darling, there will be silver decorations.”

“Yay,” Choice shouted, jumping up and down.  _ The silver decorations are to show it’s not official or important. Not because you prefer silver.  _ Sera didn’t tell her daughter that though. There was enough time for her to learn the way the world worked.

“Baby, this will happen later this week. And I really need you to listen to me carefully.”

“Yes Mama,” Choice said calming down. 

“You are going to your aunt Bas’ in three weeks.”

“What,” Choice shouted.

“I want you to be well behaved and calm when you’re with her.”

“But mum, Aunt Bas is really mean. And very very mean. She doesn’t like me playing with my brothers. Or anyone.”

“Choice Njideka Legume. You will listen to your mother.” Choice immediately shut her mouth. Whenever her mama called her full name, she knew she was in trouble. “Now I never taught you to say mean things about other people, did I?”

“No mama,” Choice said but her pout and puffed up face showed her displeasure with what was happening. Sera breathed in. This was difficult for her too.

“When you go to your aunt’s, you will curtsy everytime you see her. You will learn what she teaches you. And, this is important, you will not raise your voice. You will never get angry. At least on the outside. Do you understand.”

“Yes Mama.”

“Okay then. Repeat after me. I…”

“I…”

“Will never…”

“Will never…”

“Show anger.”

“Show anger.”

“Good my daughter. Just remember that. Okay. I have to take you to the room. We have to choose your dress for your coronation.”

“Okay mum...Mama?” Choice asked hesitantly. Sera turned her head to look at her. “What if I get angry at someone though.” Sera crouched and whispered in her daughter’s ear.

“Well then. You hold it in and pretend it doesn’t affect you until one day you can get back at them. And then you make sure it’s worse than what they did to you.Patience my dear. That’s always the answer. Okay.”

“Okay, mama,” Choice replied in a hushed tone. She felt that she had received really important. She didn’t know how important yet. But she promised herself not to forget what she had just learned. 

“Now let’s go look for what to wear. You have to look your best on your coronation.”

* * *

 

Regardless of all that happened later on in her life, Choice would always remember her coronation as one of the best things in her life. For the first time, she was the most important child in the palace. Everyone attended her coronation even her brother Cedric (who was going to go the next day to the International Academy), although her father frequently called it an initiation. It didn’t matter, it was a coronation. It had silver decorations just like she wanted. And she wore a beautiful dress made out of silver. She wore diamond earrings - she liked diamonds, it just like silver wasn’t as obvious a colour as gold - and had a silver coronet on her head. She felt important and beautiful. And when she got initiated as a princess in the Legume family, all she could do was imagine the day she would sit on the throne as King. 

However, she didn’t have time to indulge in that dream because three weeks later, she had to go to stay with her aunt Bas. Even then she never why she had to go live with her aunt. She was a princess shouldn’t stay in the palace and learn her heritage. She told her mother that often but her mother always replied with a sad smile that she just had to go.

So three weeks later, after one of the best days of her life, Choice left her home and travelled to her aunts. She was well guarded so that what happened during her planned trip to the prime minister would never happen again. 

The Kariot travelled for five days before they arrived on the outskirts of her aunt’s town. Ever since Aunt Bas’ husband died, it had rumoured that she was the one in charge of the town of Gwilym. It wasn’t a big town but it wasn’t small either. 

In the eyes of Choice however, it was smaller than the capital and so was incredibly tiny. She already hated it. At the town gate was, waiting for her, Aunt Bas. Aunt Bas had waist length red hair with dark green eyes and was dressed in green. She was beautiful as well. She stood ramrod straight and looked straight at Choice without a change of expression as Choice alighted from her Kariot accompanied by her attendants and walked to her.

“Good evening, Aunt Bas. I am pleased to meet you and I am glad to be under your care,” Sera said, curtsying as she tried to remember everything her mother told her to do and say. Bas hmphed after seeing her.

“At least your posture is passable. That barbarian mother of yours hasn’t ruined you at least. But I promise you, I will make sure that you are brought up properly. When you are introduced to the public, you will be a respectable young lady. Now, doesn’t that sound lovely.” Bas said and touched Choice’s dark curly, thick hair. Choice immediately felt a chill in the air but knew the response she should give even though nothing Bas had just said sounded like something she wanted.

“Yes, Aunt Bas that sounds nice.”

“Good. At least you’re obedient. Now come with me child. Come see your new home.” Bas turned around and walked home and after hesitating for a few moments, Choice followed after her.

She looked back for a brief second to see the Kariot returning back to the palace and leaving her there. Choice turned back to her aunt. She didn’t want to get in trouble. This was to be her new life. 


End file.
